Locations
Here you will find the locations in the roleplay and what you will there. Locations *'Abyssal City, '''A city, that is encased in a cube, floating above the lands of Cor. It is hard to pinpint it's next area, for it is constantly on the move unless the citizens cause it to stop. Only Black Mages reside in this city. *'Amartia Citta', A city with brothels, casinos and video game arenas, but mostly Brothels. Femme Fatals work here and habitat the city, along with any males fortunate to come there way and give their money for some "entertainment". *'Blossom Field', Is an open field in Cor that has Flowers, grassland, rivers and everything plantlife. Life can be established here, but an unspoken agreement has made races avoid from cultivating the land, in order to keep it's captivating beauty. *'Blue Moon City, Blue Moon City is a city built under water. This City is surronded by a giant air bubble, which is also surronded by a force field. A number of races inhabit this city, such as Humans, Jins, Gons, and Beasts. *'Candy Land, '''A land made of candy. It's a mystical place, belonging to Moogles, Fairies, and other harmless creatures. Candy Land has rivers of milk with cookies and all types of sweets around it. Areas like these are safer to be in than others. *'Collosieum of Lost Time, 'A place where PVP battles, tournaments, and an assortion of games that have guilds and organization particpate in them. *'Dead Dunes, 'A desert of ashes where the undead walk. It's a frightening place with no roads. Just mounds and mounds of ashes,piled up up on a dry, scortching wasteland. Not many civilizations lie here, just tattered and underground ruins. *'Dojo Of One, is a city cultivated by Jin and Humans. Every home is Dojo or Japanese style, giving the Humans and Jin enough room to practice. *'Electric City, '''Is a City that consists of mainly Androids and Cyborgs. This cities foundation is built on eletrical energy and eletric-filled Mana Crystals. *'Embellez,' homeland to the Peculuria. The place looks almost like a paradise, with it's rich gardens and waterfalls. It is a very safe area to travel in, but watch out: If you're not a Peculuria, you may walk in a rich man and walk out a poor sucker. *'Forest of Art, Is a combination of a village, city, and forest made by the Kun. Their area is protected by the Phoenix fire, which lies in the heart of their city, keeping out all '''uninvited guests. Kun have made this spot their home, and made it as artistic as possible. *'Forest of Beginnings, '''this is the forest everyone starts in. *'Forest of Tall Trees, The Forest that the Elven race reside in. They build their foundation not on the ground, but within the trees, making vine bridges to link them from one place to another. It's a unique place, and very well organized. When looking for the Elven race, no one has ever thought to check above them. *'''Forest Peak, a forest in the mountains; where high elves live. This is a sacred Mountain where the middle to top portion is covered in Forests. A sacred mist lies at the bottom of the mountain, acting as a maze. The High Elves casted a spell to keep unwanted trespassers from entering their realm, and thus the mist of a 1000 exits was formed. *'Luxerion, '''the city of Light. This is the place to be and go if you want a nice, quiet calm place. But lately, there have been many crimes and sudden Hellion appearance in Luxerion. Most of the Hellion reside in the graveyard, basically the undead. *'Midnight Paradise,' An amusement park themed City. It is midnight there all the time, but it has lots of stores, attractions, zoos and so on. *'Paradox City, A city that was built upon a foundation of Paradoxes. It's unique coloring reminds tourists of a checkered bored, but it's possibly one of the more wealthier cities. *'Prison Of Damnation, '''A Prison with seven levels. Each level is given to the worse crime a criminal has committed. The Seventh Level is worse than Death. It is run by the Demon Race. *'Sky-City, A city that has built it's foundation on Clouds. A collection of Black Mages, White Mages, Mechanics and Synergist reside here. *'St. Dragon Mountain, '''A mountain that has been cultivated by the Gon. They named it St. Dragon Mountain, due to the Dragons that lie at the bottom of the mountain. *'Tundra Of Snow White, Is a field, covered in complete ice and snow, being home to the ice and snow Hellions. So far there are no races that thrive in this area, for the temperatures are to rigid. *'Waste Land Of Poverty, '''This is a wasteland, where certain Hellions can be encountered. The hellions range from minions to minions to mini boss type monsters. *'Water Way, a city built ontop of a ocean. This is a mysterious city. It's foundation lie upon Mana crystalizers which keep it afloat, however, it is very...interesting how this city has lived and prosper for so long. It is great for fishing and swimming, but beware, sirens lurk around the city.